Spying
by Wolfism
Summary: Yugi wonders what Yami and Atem do when he's not around. So he decides to spy on them, but he gets a lot more than he bargained for! Mobiumshipping.


**Title:** Spying  
**Pairing:** Yugi x Yami x Atem (Mobiumshipping)  
**Summary: **Yugi wonders what Yami and Atem do when he's not around. So he decides to spy on them, but he gets a lot more than he bargained for! Mobiumshipping.

_Happy birthday, twin! I hope you love this little gift I typed up for you! :)_

* * *

Yugi sat quietly in the closet of his bedroom. He made sure not to make even the tiniest sound; the man known as Yami was sleeping soundly on the bed in front of him. Every now and then, he would stir in his sleep, giving Yugi the impression that he was about to wake up, but it was just a misconception. Yugi had previously told Yami, and his other friend, Atem, that he was going to spend the night at Joey's house. So he left the night before, only to return back home earlier than he told the two he would come back. It was perfect for his plan to spy on them; they weren't expecting him home until later in the afternoon. Getting back inside, however, was no easy task, especially with the alert Atem up and about. Luckily for Yugi, he was able to walk back inside the house through the front door, making sure all his movements were silent, and treaded down the hallway. He had to be extra stealthy walking past the bathroom where Atem was up taking a morning shower. Once in the bedroom, Yugi had little else to worry about. He knew Yami enjoyed sleeping in every morning, but his hearing was just as acute. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he opened the closet door and it creaked, making Yami turn his head in his sleep. Fortunately, the noise didn't wake him.

And now, he waited. He had been waiting for nearly two hours. His legs were hurting from being cramped up in the same position, and he had been holding back the very strong tingle in his nose to sneeze. It didn't help that there was a feather duster right next to him. He would have moved it out of the way if it weren't being held in place by several boxes of board games. And the clothes of Yami, Atem, and himself were draped over his head. He groaned. How long did he spend this morning fixing his hair and getting it just the way he wanted it? Quite frankly, he was getting annoyed of this whole stakeout. Why was he doing this? Because one day he walked in on Yami and Atem kissing. His face was that of shock and confusion upon seeing the two together. When he asked them about the situation, they simply disregarded it, saying there was nothing to worry about and nothing was going on between them. _"I'll be damned." _Yugi thought. Two guys don't just kiss and you assume that there's nothing going on. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He winced as he slightly moved one of his legs to relive some pressure. A sharp pain that felt like needles piercing his skin traveled through his leg; he had been sitting on it for far too long. He waited a few more minutes, and just as he was about to call it quits, Atem suddenly walked in. He leaned forward to look out of the wooden planked blinds of the closet door. The good part was no one could see him in the closet, but he could see everything clearly.

Atem stood at the edge of the bed for a moment, there was a white towel wrapped around his shoulders and his hair was dripping wet, but the rest of his body was fully clothed. It looked as if he had just finished washing his hair. It wasn't styled up in wild spikes like usual; instead the black and red tresses of hair were flattened down by the water and his golden bangs hung a bit lazily at the base of his forehead. Yugi couldn't help but to stare at this new, unusual look. He had to admit Atem did look a bit sexier with his hair down. Suddenly, a smirk spread across Atem's lips as he looked at Yami. He tossed the towel down from around his shoulders and made his way to the side of the bed. He stroked a tanned finger gently on Yami's cheek, caressing the smooth, firm skin. What he did next made Yugi's heart stop. He leaned down and pressed his lips against the other male's, and Yugi could faintly see his tongue licking Yami's bottom lip, almost as if to encourage him to wake up and return the kiss. Yami stirred, but didn't wake. Atem continued to kiss him while one of his tanned hands traveled down Yami's chest to touch and dance on the flesh underneath. Yugi wasn't sure what he was trying to do, until he pinched one of Yami's nipples under his shirt, causing the other male to wince and wake up, then Atem went for the kill. He brought his hand back up and wrapped it under Yami's head, pushing it upward to meet his mouth in a more deeper, tantalizing kiss. Yami's eyes widened and he quickly pulled back before sitting up on the bed.

"What are you doing?" His face was blushed a light flamingo pink, but his eyes still held the same serious expression.  
Atem only chuckled. "You just looked so vulnerable lying there." He teased, bringing a finger to his mouth and licking the tip of it with his pink tongue.  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Where's Yugi?"  
"The little one still hasn't returned from visiting his friend, giving us some time alone." Atem's facial expression looked like pure sin; his body was practically gleaming sex. And Yugi could easily feel how the man was already affecting him, even if he wasn't up close to him. His attention then turned back to Yami.  
"I see." he nodded, the same smirk Atem previously wore appearing on his face.  
"Then let us continue what we started." Atem said crawling on the bed.  
"You mean, what _you_ started."

Yugi swallowed. There was no way this was happening. Is this what the two did when he wasn't at home? Exactly how long had they been doing this? Realizing he wouldn't get an answer by just suddenly appearing out of the closet and confronting them, he decided to watch. His eyes stayed glued on the scene as Atem was now on top of Yami unbuttoning his shirt. _"Dammit."_ Yugi thought. Just watching this erotic courtship take place was making _him_ hot.

Atem brought his left leg up, grinding his knee flush against Yami's inner thigh. Yami traced a slim finger down Atem's spine, causing him to shudder with sweet delight. He almost looked a like cat rubbing against Yami and claiming him as his own, while at the same time showing him that he would obey him completely. Once Yami's shirt was off, Atem trailed his slick, wet tongue over his chest, tasting the man underneath him. Yami's hand traveled from his back down to his lower thigh, and gave it a firm squeeze. Atem shuddered again. It was clear that he liked being teased just as much as he teased others. His tan fingers moved ghost-like down Yami's stomach, stopping at the hem of his leather pants. He smirked again as he moved downward, Yami's crimson colored eyes were watching him intently. Atem lightly clenched his teeth on the zipper of Yami's pants and slowly pulled down; then he used his hands to undo the button. Yugi gulped. He could feel sweat pouring from his temples. A part of him told him he shouldn't be watching this, but his body ignored him and his eyes remained fixated.

"Dammit, Atem, quit moving so slow!" Yami scowled.  
Atem only gave him a half-innocent smile. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you." He winked.  
Yami reached down and grabbed Atem's chin none too nicely. "Take me into your mouth."  
"And?"  
"Fuck me."  
Atem smiled. "As you wish."

Dropping his painfully slow movements, Atem pulled down Yami's leather pants along with his boxers and firmly grasped the hard, wanton erection that was revealed. Yami sat up on his hands, and gave Atem a hard glare; the Egyptian knew all too well what he wanted. He took Yami into his mouth, sucking slow and licking the underside with his tongue. Yami threw his head back. "Faster!" Atem complied and pleasured him faster, making the tip hit the back of his throat and lightly scraping his teeth over the top to give a bit more added stimulus. "Fuck!" Yami moaned as he started to pant.

Yugi couldn't stop watching. Why was he watching again? Why was he in the closet? How long had he been there? At the moment, nothing else even mattered to him anymore. Ra, this was so hot; _too _hot. Yugi's pants were already tight, and his body was sweating. He had never felt so turned on in his life. He clasped his hand over his mouth to keep his breathing from being heard. His own erection was scraping against the blue jean pants he was wearing. With every passing moment, his body grew hotter and harder to control.

Yami's pants grew heavier. Atem's mouth was driving him crazy. He started bucking his hips into the Egyptian's mouth and grabbed a handful of his red and black hair, clenching it to the point where it was almost painful. Atem didn't seem to mind and only increased his pace, sucking him harder and faster until he reached his breaking point. "Fuck!" Yami screamed as he came; Atem drank every delicious drop that came out. Yami's chest heaved up and down as he reclaimed his breath. Atem sat up with a coy smile, licking the tips of his fingers to gather the rest of Yami's essence.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can get the little one to beg like that."  
Yami chuckled. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him to join us."  
Atem and Yami suddenly looked towards the closet.

Yugi gasped. There was no way they had seen him hiding. How could they have known? He didn't respond or make a move. Instead he waited to see what they would do next. Maybe they were just testing him?

Atem chuckled. "You can stop hiding now, little one. We know you are there." He said as he started walking towards the closet.  
Busted. Atem opened the closet door to reveal Yugi sitting on the floor. He may not have looked like much in the dark, but in the light, it was a different story. His whole body was tinged with sweat and his face was red. Shyly, he tried to hide the impending bulge in his pants, but Atem wasn't fooled.  
"Looks as if you're just as excited as we are."  
"U-um..." Yugi couldn't even form a word.  
Atem walked towards him and held out his hand.

Yugi wasted no time in getting up and reaching for Atem's hand. All his train of thought was gone, still baffled by the erotic scene he just witnessed. He wasn't even sure how he got into this situation in the first place. Whatever, it doesn't matter now; he got caught in the act, and now he was about to become a part of it. Atem led him to the bed and gestured him to sit down. He complied and sat on the warm, soft purple comforter. He gripped the blanket between his fingers nervously. Atem held his arms while Yami motioned towards him, spreading his legs.

"Wow, you really are excited." Yami smirked.  
Yugi blushed bright red. "W-well, I just wanted to see what-"  
"Then we will show you." Atem whispered against his ear in a seductive tone. Yugi shivered at the warmth of his breath.

Yami unzipped Yugi's jeans. His pants were harshly pulled down and he moaned as the friction rubbed against him. Suddenly Atem started planting kisses down his neck, finding all his sensitive and hot spots that made him gasp for air. With Atem distracting him he barely felt the removal of his boxers being slid fervently down his thighs. Then Atem wasted no time taking off his shirt. Now his body was completely exposed. He trembled as the cold air hit his skin.

"Beautiful." Atem murmured.  
Yugi flinched as he felt something wet trail down the underside of his left leg. He looked down; it was Yami. He then started planting soft kisses near his inner thigh. Yugi could feel himself growing harder. He let his head fall back on Atem's shoulder. "Yami..." he whimpered. He needed him so badly; he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Tell him what you want, Yugi." Atem said.  
Yugi blushed. "I want... I-" He suddenly gasped as he felt Yami's hand wrap around his length and stroke it in a smooth, torturous pace. It leaked prematurely as his arousal grew. He wanted to grab Yami's hand and make him go faster, but he was being held back by Atem. Fine if begging is what they wanted, then he would beg to the top of his lungs. "Damn, just take me! Make me scream! Please!" The dirty words flowed sensually off of Yugi's tongue. He didn't care how desperate he sounded; he just wanted to get some sort of satisfaction.

Yami smirked, loving the needy tone in Yugi's voice. He stopped stroking him with his hand and leaned down. And without a moment's notice, Yami took him into his mouth. Yugi gasped at the foreign, but pleasant feeling. Yami's mouth was hot and lustrous. His tongue swirled around his length and his teeth grazed lightly over him. Yugi was so overwhelmed at the feeling, he almost forgot to breathe. Atem smirked and released his hold on him. He got off the bed and Yugi looked at him in curiosity, but his eyes snapped shut when Yami gave him a hard suck. "Focus yourself on me." Yami said as he sucked harder in a punishing-like motion. "Yami!" he moaned. His hands moved to grab the sides of Yami's head; his fingers entangled in his multi-colored hair. He could feel his climax coming and his grip tightened as his back arched. "Oh god, I-I'm gonna come! Ah!" His words were followed by a loud gasp as he reached his limit and his white, hot essence splashed into Yami's mouth. His body shuddered with pleasurable delight. Yami picked up his head, letting Yugi slip from his mouth with a small string of saliva. He sat up and cupped Yugi's chin, then pulled him into a kiss.

The moment was short lived, however, when Atem suddenly wrapped his large tanned hands around his hips. "Come, little one. I wish to make you scream as you requested." Yugi swallowed. He knew what was coming up next and shook a little nervously as Atem slid him onto his lap. As he leaned back, he could feel the exquisite feeling of skin against skin; even Atem's legs were bare. There was something slick, and hard under him. "Raise your hips." Yugi complied and lifted his waist up before they were grabbed again and he was pushed down. He bit his lip as he felt Atem slide inside of him. Instinctively, tears started to form in his eyes at the stinging pain.

"Just relax." Atem coaxed as he continued to push him down on his length slowly. He knew Yugi was new to this and wanted to take things slow first. He waited for Yugi to adjust before doing anything further.  
Once he was settled, Yugi nodded his head. "I-I'm ready."

As if he were trained to act right on cue, Atem started to thrust into Yugi. He loved the scream that tore from Yugi's mouth. He started at a moderate pace, before going faster, each movement making Yugi moan louder and louder. "Oh god, A-Atem!" Yugi was completely getting lost in the ravenous exercise. His fingernails dug into Atem's thighs as he continued to slam down onto him. The pain was quickly overshadowed by the pleasure he started to feel with each hard thrust. He could even hear Atem moaning behind him; it made Yugi feel good to know he was the one responsible for making those sweet, sexy sounds come out of the Egyptian's mouth.

Yami got on his knees and inched toward Yugi before grabbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. Yugi opened his eyes and moaned as he felt something slide inside his mouth. Yugi connected his amethyst eyes with Yami's who stared down at him with a sexy smile. Yugi smirked and started to suck on him slowly. He was inexperienced at this, but if the moans Yami was making were any indication, then he must have been doing a good job. "Amazing..." Yami purred. Yugi then wrapped his hand around Yami's length, stroking it in time with his sucks. Yami gasped and brought his hands up alongside Yugi's cheeks and started bucking into his mouth. Atem wrapped his hand around Yugi's length and started to pump it in time with his thrusts, which picked up in speed. A harsh moan tore from Yugi's throat. He was feeling so many wondrous things at one time, he felt like everything that was happening was just a dream.

Yami bucked into Yugi's mouth a few more times before hitting his climax. "Fuck!" He released into Yugi's mouth before falling back on the bed, physically drained of energy. Yugi coughed as some of Yami's release trailed down the side of his jaw. The coughing was soon replaced with ravenous pants as Atem continued to thrust into him; his hand never once stopping its wild strokes to Yugi's erection. "A-Atem!" His body arched as he neared his orgasm. Atem leaned forward, his hot, heated breath blowing into Yugi's ear. He parted his lips and whispered, "Come."

Yugi screamed as his fingers curled into fists and he released all over his abdomen and Atem's hand. With a few more thrusts, Atem also came, releasing his seed into the boy. Both were completely spent and passed out on the bed. The room was filled with the sounds of panting and gasps for air. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him to his chest. He stroked a golden bang out of the way and planted a kiss on his forehead. Atem was lying on the other side of him, smiling. Yugi grinned.

"So this is what you guys do when I'm not around."  
"Kind of." Yami said. "The only difference is you were here with us this time."  
"Just like I knew you would be." Atem added.  
Yugi tilted his head. "Wait, you guys planned this?"  
"Yep." Yami nodded. "We knew you would eventually get curious enough to spy on us, so we waited for this opportune moment."  
"But how? I was-"  
"There is no sneaking by me, little one." Atem smirked. "You really thought I couldn't hear you shuffling in that closet?"  
Yugi blushed, but then let out a laugh. How could he be foolish enough to fall for such a ruse? He made a mental note in his head to spy on them more often. And if the results were the same every time, then this would definitely be his new hobby!


End file.
